Possibilities
by TwixMonster
Summary: Sequel to New Problems. Everyone's favorite Frootloop is in this. Summary in the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What's up. I swear I get more ideas each day! Anyway this is after New Problems, so of course, expect Amy/Lotus to be in it!**

**Summary: **Vlad heard about the fight of Princess Lotus and Danny. He sees possibilities in the girl, more than what he saw in Danny. Vlad goes after Lotus, and it's up to Danny, and someone who has connections to her... What will this lead to? Will this end badly for Danny? Or will it end happily?

Vlad's POV

I heard from Skulker about a new girl siding with Daniel. Her name is Lotus, and I did some research on the girl. It turned out she is Princess Candelaria Vendetta Lotus Dracul, of the Dark Hill realm in the Ghost Zone. I read that ever since she was born she had a strong hatred of humans. _'Then why did she side with Daniel?'_ I thought. I needed more info on Lotus, so what better way than to have someone I can have find out for me. I pressed a button close to me. _'Now all I have to do is wait.' _I sat in my chair. After a few minutes the Red Huntress, Valerie Grey, came in my house.

"How are you doing my dear?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"I'm doing fine. What do you need Mr. Masters?" Valerie asked me.

Valerie's POV

I was sitting in my room when Mr. Masters called me. I finaly got my suit back from Dad, so I flew over to Master's mansion. I wondered why he needed me. '_It could be a ghost... or better, it could be a reason to get rid of that ghost kid, Danny Phantom once and for all!' _I thought. I appeared in front of Vlad, where he was waiting for me. He asked me how I was doing, and gave him a normal response. I also asked him what he needed.

"Have you heard anything new?" He asked me. "I heard about a new ghost in Amity that is siding with Danny Phantom."

"Yes, I think the news said her name was... Lotus?" I stated.

"Well, I have also heard that Danny Phantom has told her lies about me." Vlad said. "Now she is out to get me."

I could understand at that moment what he needed. He wants me to take out that ghost girl, and this also gives me more of a reason to go after _Danny Phantom_.

"Don't worry Mr. Masters. I'll get her for you." I said, and flew off.

I landed back in my house, and grabbed my stuff for school. I ran out the door in a hurry, so I wouldn't be late. I got to school, and I saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker with the new girl. _'What was her name again? Oh yeah, Amy! Duh.' _I walked to my class.

**I know it's a little short, but the next chapters will be longer I promise. I think you can foretell what will happen by just reading this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't have much to say... so enjoy this chapter!**

Amy's POV

I'm Amy Raven Lee... Well that's who I am in my human disguise. I'm actually Princess Candelaria Vendetta Lotus Dracul. I was born in the Ghost Zone, but I managed somehow to hold onto half of my humanity. For years I grew up hating humans, but after I met Danny, Sam, and Tucker, all of that changed. Danny Fenton was like me, a halfa known as Danny Phantom. I enjoyed being with my friends, for I never had anyone truely.

"Danny, guess what I found out." I said to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I found out that my mother found out about the Onyx Knight, and let's just say it didn't turn out well." I giggled slightly.

"What exactly did you mom do?" Sam asked curiously.

"I think it's somewhat cruel, but she torchered her with Blood Blossoms." I replied.

I noticed the confusion on Danny and Tucker's faces. Sam and I sighed.

"Blood Blossoms are a anti-ghost remedy. It was used in the 1600's." Sam explained. "But how did your mom get Blood Blossoms?"

"My father." I replied, and smiled.

We walked to class, the most boringest place in the world. I didn't pay attention to the lesson because I already knew the stuff. I noticed Danny was trying his best not to fall asleep. After hours of stupid lessons, school ended. _'Thank God next week we don't have to go to school.'_ We were all headed to the Nasty Burger, but Danny and my ghost sense went off. Danny and I started searching the area, but...

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" A voice yelled.

Danny and I groaned. I grabbed the Fenton Thermos, and sucked the Box Ghost in. We continued to walk to the Nasty Burger, but once again our ghost sense went off. It was Skulker... 'Ghost Zone's _worst _Hunter'. We both transformed, and fought him.

"If it isn't the two whelps." Skulker said. "I'll enjoy putting one of you on my wall, and the other at the foot of my bed."

"That goes beyond 'Ew' because it's now both of us." I said, I knew I wouldn't eat at the Nasty Burger now because of that.

After a few minutes we beat Skulker. We were about to fly back, but a pink blast was shot our way. I turned to look at the person who was the cause. A person in a red suit was on a flying board.

"Valerie." Danny said softly.

"Valerie? _Valerie Grey_?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll explain later."

"If it isn't Danny Phantom, and the new ghost girl, Lotus." Valerie said. "I'm finaly going to get rid of you Phantom, and Lotus is going to Vlad Masters."

Vlad? _'Who the hell is Vlad? What does he want with me?' _I thought, and noticed Danny's expression at the name.

"Not happening! Whatever Vlad wants from Lotus is not happening." Danny yelled.

A fight started out between the two, but I floated there. _'Why does Valerie hunt ghosts? What does she have against Danny? And seriously who the Hell is Vlad!' _Many questions were in my head. I noticed Valerie somehow knocked Danny far away. She turned to me, and I looked at her eyes wide.

"Your turn."

Valerie shot a claw at me, and then I felt almost what seemed like a thousand watts going through my body. I fell to the ground, unconscience.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a weird lab-like place. <em>'Where am I?'<em> I was strapped to a wall, I tried to phase out of the straps, but failed. I looked around the place.

"Hello dear." A man said.

I looked at the man, it was actually a ghost. I glared at him.

"What do you want with me? And who are you?" I questioned.

"Vlad. Vlad Plasmius." He introduced.

My eyes widen. "Wait, your Vlad Masters. The person Valerie mentioned." I said.

"Yes. I read about you, now tell me... Why do you side with Daniel?" Vlad questioned. "I thought you hate humans, so... why help him?"

"I'm giving humanity a chance. Only because Danny, Sam, and Tucker are the only ones who have shown me my wrongs." I replied.

"And all I want is you to work beside me. I tried with Daniel, but failed." Vlad said.

"You are one serious crazed-up froot loop." I spat out.

"That is the same thing Daniel says to me." Vlad laughed, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

Valerie knocked me away pretty far, so I flew back. The only thing was that Lotus was missing, and so was Valerie. _'Damn. If Valerie said what she was going to do, then Vlad has Lotus. Great...' _I reached my house, and phased into my bedroom. Sam and Tucker was waiting for me.

"Where's Amy?" Sam asked.

"Vlad has her." I replied.

"Vlad!" They both yelled.

"Then how are we going to find her?" Tucker questioned.

"I don't know. If Valerie didn't hit me so far away, I could of kept her from being taken." I responded.

Amy was captured by Vlad. Now I have to find a way to save her. _'Why does Vlad want her anyway?'_ I asked myself.

"Also what will Vlad do to her?" I asked them.

"We don't know dude." Tucker responded.

"Danny don't worry. We'll find Amy, and it's a good thing school break is this coming week." Sam added.

All of us stayed quiet. Not sure what to do.

**I haven't updated in a while now have I? Anyway I hope this will be good, so review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated for a while haven't I? I know, but I hope this chapter makes up for it:) Please enjoy it:)**

Amy's POV

I was tired of being cuffed to a wall, and not being able to phase through it. I hoped Danny can find me, but you never know... Mostly with Danny. I smiled to myself at that. I guess the only thing I could do was hope for the best, and wish I get out of this with my halfa life. Also to think me, Princess Lotus get captured by another halfa. Great... I'm doomed...

Danny's POV

I paced around my room thinking of an idea to save Amy. It was the begining of break, and the first thing I have to do is worry about a friend... I sighed, and transformed. I phased out of my room, and into the open air. I floated there silently, my arms crossed. _'How am I going to save her from Vlad?'_ I thought. I started to fly around the town, but my little flight was cut short by a pink blast. I turned around to see Valerie in her suit.

"Hello ghost boy." She said, and I can hear the venom in her voice.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy." I said.

"You wont be for long Phantom!" She aimed her gun at me.

"Just tell me what you did with Lotus!" I yelled.

I saw her smirk under her helmet. "She's just in the capable hands of Vlad Masters." She said.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Lotus is very important, and if he has her then-" She cut me off.

"Not my problem." She held her hand out. "Also I don't care! I'm a ghost hunter, and she's a ghost."

Valerie was getting on my nerves, so I just continued to fly away. I figured she'd follow me, and she did. I went invisible, and flew quickly back to my house.

Valerie's POV

_'Damn, Phantom got away!'_ I flew back to my house, and laid on my bed. I wondered why Phantom said Lotus was important. It's possible that he would have told me if I didn't cut him off. I didn't care. Lotus was a ghost and I hunt ghost. Though it does make you wonder why she is important...

Danny's POV

Great... This break gets better and better. I went to sleep hoping I could find a solution to getting Amy back.

I woke up the next morning, and the first thing I do... Go see Sam and Tucker to see if they have any ideas. I make it to the Nasty Burger, and I see them standing in front waiting for me. I flew down and reverted back to my human form, and walked up to them

"Hey." Tuck said.

"You guys have any idea on how we're going to save Amy?" I asked them.

"No dude." Tuck answered.

"Great..." I sighed.

"Wait! What if we get help from Amy's mother?" Sam anounced.

"Yeah! We could try to find her." Tucker said.

"One problem. We don't know where to look." I said, and their calmed down.

"Right... Maybe we could ask around?" Sam said sheepishly.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," I told her. "What would happen if we or mostly you two get hurt?"

The three of us sighed. Finding ideas to find Amy was a hard thing to do. Usually we would barge right in the fruitloop's mansion, but we don't want to have him hurt her. We ate lunch, then walked back to my house to think some more. My parents were in the lab, Jazz was watching some TV program, and we walked up to my room.

"First things first. What do we do?" I said, and sat on my bed.

"We could try to find out more about her to see if anything will give us a clue to find her." Sam suggested.

"Okay, but how?" I said.

I watched as Sam got on my computer. "You remember what Amy's last name is?" She asked.

"Human or ghost?" Tucker questioned.

"Ghost."

"It's Dracul isn't it?" I answered.

I watched as Sam typed it on the computer, and a list of things came on. I saw one of them was 'Miranda Z. Dracul', and it somehow felt like it was the one we were looking for.

"Sam click on that one." I pointed to it.

"Miranda Z. Dracul?" She repeated in disbelief. "Why this one?"

"I don't know, but it feels like the one we should look at." I said.

Sam shrugged, and clicked on it. The page came up with a whole lot of information.

"It says she was 29 when she died. She had a two year old son, but nothing about Amy." Sam said. "But it does mention the story Amy gave us when she first met us... Well when we first met her ghost half."

"The one where her grandfather killed her?" Tucker asked, it was more of a statement.

"Yeah. Miranda's father killed her, and her two year old son. Also Miranda was almost due with her new baby girl." She also added.

"Well we found out more about her murder," I deadpaned. "but not how we can find her."

Just then I heard something... someone from downstairs.

"DANNY! Someone is a the door for you!" Jazz yelled.

I groaned, and walked downstairs. Jazz was standing at the door, and a boy who looked at least her age was standing there. When I got to the door my ghost sense went off, and then I knew what he was. A ghost. I was going to transform, but I was going to hear him out first at least. He was in normal teenage clothes, he had black short hair, and he looked at me with his toxic green eyes. I watched as a smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

"You must be Danny Phantom. I'm Christan Dracul." My eyes widen.

**I hope this chapter will make up for the time this hasn't been updated until now... I hope I get the chance to update again soon. Until then I hope you enjoyed this, and will be wondering what does Christan want:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi here's another chapter:).. now... WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO TELL ME WHY I ONLY HAVE ONE REVIEW SO FAR? Please Review after reading:)!**

Danny's POV

This person just said 'Christian Dracul'. It could be possible that he was Amy's brother. I invited him, and showed him to my room. Sam and Tucker could already tell what he was because my ghost sense kept going off, and they gave me confused looks. I sighed.

"Sam, Tuck, this is Christian Dracul." I introduced them.

Christian walked up to the computer that still had Miranda Z. Dracul info.

"I see you were looking up my mother." He observed. "May I ask why?"

The three of us froze. _'Should I tell him?'_ I thought.

"Tell me what?" He questioned.

_'Great he can read minds...'_ I sighed mentally.

"Yes I can read minds, now what is it that you need to tell me?" He asked.

I sighed. "Are you Amy... I mean Lotus's..." I couldn't finish.

He must have noticed. "Lotus's brother? Yes. Lotus is my little sister."

"And you aren't a halfa like she is?" I asked.

"No. How she became a halfa, I will have no idea." He paused. "My sister is hard to figure out. Now, I heard you changed her ideals on how she treats humans yes?"

"I did." I replied. "She tried to make me see the way she did until she saw I was a halfa like her."

Christian walked around my room, and I noticed Sam and Tucker sneak out of my room, leaving me with Amy's brother. I kept my mind focus on anything but Amy being captured. I froze when he asked me something I didn't want to answer just yet.

"Have you seen my sister?" He asked.

"N-No." I was on the edge of panicing.

"Lotus usually comes home, or stays in the house she rented here in the human realm." He said.

I sighed. _'It's now or never... I should tell him before he gets mad.' _I thought.

"Christian." I said.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"Don't get mad, but Lotus and I was fighting a ghost when a ghost hunter came." I paused. "The ghost hunter knocked me far away, and I'm guessing she caught her."

"A ghost hunter caught my sister?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, but that's not what you should worry about... It's who the hunter gave Lotus to."

"And who would this be?"

"Do you know the other halfa, Vlad Masters?" I asked him.

"Vlad Plasmius? Yeah."

"I think that's who has your sister."

Christian looked out the window for a minute, then back at me. "I have but two words to say."

I got suspisous. "And they would be?"

"Onyx Knight." He said.

My eyes widen. _'Oh crap. Why the Onyx Knight? The Onyx Knight hates my ectoplasm.' _I thought. Just then when it couldn't have gotten any better, a portal opened in my room. Of course the ghost to come out of it was the Onyx Knight. The ghost who hates me just because I changed 'her highness'. The Onyx Knight bowed to Christian.

"You called my Lord?" She asked.

"Yes, open a portal for me, and Danny to see my mother." Christian ordered.

I saw the Onyx Knight's eyes widen under the helmet she wore at the mention of my name. The eyes were soon replaced with hate.

"Why _Phantom_?" She said my name with such venom. "Why must he go along?"

"I just want him to meet my mother, and the rest is not of your concern." He replied.

"Fine." She groaned.

The Onyx Knight grabbed her sword, and slashed a portal to the Ghost Zone in my room. Christian motioned for me to follow, and I did. I transformed as I walked into the portal with him. The Onyx Knight closed the portal behind us. I followed Christian to a tall, dark castle in part of the Ghost Zone I have never been in yet.

"This is my home, and don't worry. I didn't bring you here becuase something happened to Lotus." He assured.

"Okay." I said.

We walked down the hall of the dark castle. Christian led me to a room with a very huge door. **(A/N Think of the size of the door to the Earth King's throne in A:TLA) **A woman was sitting on a throne, she looked like Christian more than Lotus. She had medium black hair, dark green eyes, and was wearing a purple dress.

"You're Danny Phantom. The mighty halfa who has defeated Pariah, and has changed my daughter's ways." SHe said. "I'm Miranda."

"Yeah" I said. _'Does anyone in Lotus's family **not** know me?'_

"Mother." Christian began. "Danny has told me someone has kidnapped Lotus."

I expected anger from Miranda, but I was way off. It was only a neutral expression.

"Vlad Plasmius, I already know." Miranda said.

My eyes widen. _'How does she already know?'_ I asked myself.

Amy's POV(During Danny meeting Christian)

Vlad was getting on my nerves. It must have been a miracle that he hasn't done anything to me yet. _'How am I going to get out of here?'_ I thought. Just then I thought of something. _'Mother'_ I knew she would hear me. One of her powers included telepathy, so that was a good thing to remember.

_'Lotus?'_ I heard my mother. _'Is something wrong?'_

_'Help me!' _I told her.

_'Tell me, and I'll try to help'_

_'The other halfa, Vlad Plasmius. He has me trapped.'_

_'I'll find a way to help you, but first I have a visitor.'_

_'What? Who?' _No answer. _'Mother!'_

I sighed. She blocked me. I had to wonder though... _'Who is visiting her?'_

**Come on people. How hard is it to write a review? Its easier to write a review than to write a story you know! So please... please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated this in a while, but I don't know if anyone cares...**

Danny's POV

I stood next to Christian, waiting for Lotus's mother to say something. _'I hope Vlad hasn't done anything to Lotus yet.' _I thought. Miranda was suprisingly quiet. I'm still wondering how she knew Vlad has Lotus.

"Uh... How did you know Vlad has Lotus?" I asked her.

"Lotus told me through telepathy." Miranda answered. "I'm now making both of your responsibilities to find and save her."

"Yes, Mother." Christian said.

"Uh... Yeah, will do." I paused. "I have an idea where she is, but I have a feeling if I go close to Vlad's, he'll hurt her or take her somewhere else."

I'll have Onyx Knight create a portal for the two of you." Miranda said.

Christian and I nodded, and watched as the Onyx Knight used her sword to create a portal to Vlad's mansion.

Amy's POV

I was still chained to the wall, and I think the cuffs were rubbing my wrists raw. I heard a door open near by, and watched as _Vlad_ walked into the room with a smile on his face. I didn't like the look in his eyes as he walked up to me. I narrowed my eyes, and I felt my mouth turn into a snarl.

"What do you want?" I growled, and my eyes flared to my dark green-turquoise.

His smile widen. "My, you have such a temper; just like Daniel." He said.

"Now I can see why we're such good friends." I smirked. "We both think you're a crazed-up frootloop."

"I. Am. Not. A. FROOTLOOP!" He yelled, and I started to laugh. "Laugh while you can Candelaria."

I stopped laughing and glared at him. "Just let me _go_." I said.

Vlad smiled, and walked to a lab table. I watched him pick up a syringe filled with some weird reddish and green liquid. Something was really bad about this. _'Shit.'_ Vlad walked up to me, uncapped the needle, and stick it into one of my veins. My body began to shake, and my vision became blurry. My whole vision blackened.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few minutes later, and I haven't felt better than what I ever had before. I saw Vlad standing there with a wide smile on his face, and walk closer to me.<p>

"Candelaria, will you join me, and destroy _Danny Phantom_?" He asked me.

"Phantom." I smiled at his name. "I have a better idea for Phantom, but you..." I smirked. "You are absoulete."

His eyes widen, and he transformed. "You will obey me!" He yelled.

"I think not. I do not take orders from you." I said. "I'm a princess, you are not. Delora! Funerea!"

The two ghosts appeared in fire and water, and bowed to me. "My Lady." They said.

"Teach this _halfa_ a lesson." I ordered.

They summoned their weapons, and advanced on Vlad. He backed away in fear as I smiled at the sight. Delora slashed at Vlad with her scythe, and Funerea used her staff to send him flying into the wall. I floated up to Vlad, and blasted him with an ecto-blast. He fell into unconsiousness, and reverted back to his human form.

"Delora, Funerea, who was the ones who were visiting my mother?" I asked the two.

"Lord Chirstian, and Danny Phantom." Delora answered.

I smiled to myself. "Thank you, you may return to the Ghost Zone." I said, and walked away.

I still wanted Danny Phantom by my side. I will do anything to have him standing next to me as we rule both zones. The humans and ghosts trembles underneath our power.

Danny's POV

I was walking with Christian down Vlad's mansion's halls. With every step something felt weird, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Christian? Do you feel that?" I asked him.

"Huh? No, I don't." He paused. "Now that you mention it... This aura... It feels disturbed..."

"How disturbed?" I questioned.

"Like the blance of dark and light is corrupted with more darkness..." He observed, and turned to a dark hallway. "It's coming from that direction."

We started walking down the hall, and into a room that was pitch black. I let ecto-energy form in my hand so I could light the room, but it was still pitch black.

"Danny Phantom... Christian..." A voice said within the darkness of the room.

It sent shivers up my spine. "Who's there?" I looked all around the room.

"I'm glad you could make it here." The voice laughed.

"Come out!" I yelled.

"Danny... Join me..." The voice said.

Chirstian stepped in front of me, and stared into the darkness. "Lotus?" He asked.

I was able to see a faint shadow leaning against a wall. A light appeared over our heads, but it didn't reach the figure. After a few minutes, the figure walked into the light. I looked down, and worked my way up. Black combat boots, black ripped dress, white ripped ribbons at the waist, long black-silk hair, and dark green-turquoise eyes...

"Lotus..." I said.

**People... I know this may be a short story, but at least review! That's all I ask! Nothing more! It helps knowing people takes a little bit of interest to read this. I only have 3 review! How do you think that makes me feel, huh? I have feelings too! So... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously? 4 reviews? You people could do better than that! I've been working on this because I thought you people would like this story! But if I don't see two or three more reviews after this chapter, I'm not going to finish this story!**

Danny's POV

Lotus was floating in front of us. She look just like she did when I first met her ghost half. _'Just what did Vlad do to her? Now that I think about it... Where is the frootloop?' _I thought. Lotus looked at Christian.

"Hello, Brother." She said.

"Lotus." He responded. "Somethings off about you."

"I assure you there's nothing 'off' about me. I'm fine. In fact I haven't felt this good in at least a few months." Lojtus replied.

Something was off about Lotus, but she doesn't think so. _'Lotus... She's acting like she did when we first met.'_ I thought to myself. Lotus looked at me.

"Danny Phantom." She smiled. "I was hoping that you would reconsider my offer I asked when we first met."

_~Flashback~_

_"Danny Phantom." The ghost smiled. "I've been waiting for this day."_

_"I assume that your 'her highness'?" I questioned._

_"Yes, I am Candelaria Vendetta Lotus Dracul, but please, call me Lotus." She said._

_"What do you want with me?" I asked Lotus._

_"I want with you is to be mine." She simply stated. "Your power is amazing."_

_"So you're not here because I defeated the Ghost King?"_

_"What? Yes and no. I could care less about revenge for that fool 'Pariah'." Lotus looked offended. "What I want is you, and you alone. Join me Danny Phantom. Become mine, and rule the Ghost Zone with me."_

_~End~_

Lotus wanted me to join her, and rule the Ghost Zone. I declined, and she attacked. _'Now she's asking me again?'_ I asked myself. I looked at Christian, who was glaring at Lotus.

"You know Mother wouldn't let you rule the Ghost Zone." He said. "She'd fully kill you, and prevent you from ranking higher than her."

Lotus sharply turned her head to him, and her eyes were glowing with rage.

"Do you think I care? I've hated Mother's rule." She shot at him.

"You've never thought this way, so why are you thinking like this?" He asked.

I knew Vlad did something to her, but whatever it was we better fix this. Just then a pink blast was shot at Lotus, and sent her flying. The frootloop was floating right there.

"That will teach you not to obey me." He said.

I watched as Lotus stood up off the ground. She glared at Vlad. "Idiot. You think I'd obey _you_? You're just a frootloop in need of a lesson."

My eyes widen slightly. _'She just called him a 'frootloop'... She must still be in there...'_ I thought. Lotus created six duplicates of herself, and surrounded Vlad. His eyes widen in fear as she charged up her ecto-blasts. She fired at him, and after she stopped, Vlad was on the ground in his ghost form.

"_Halfa._" She turned to us.

Lotus grabbed Christian in some weird ecto-rope, and tied him to a wall. She smiled, and turned to me.

"I'm extending my offer Danny... Join me, and rule both zones. _Humans_ and ghosts, mostly my mother, tremble underneath the power of two halfas." She said.

"I'm not going to join you Lotus." I said camly.

"Why? You'd have so much power." She added.

"No Lotus. This isn't you. Vlad did this to you." I said.

"This is me, and you should know that."

I shook my head. "The Lotus I know would call Vlad a 'frootloop', hang out with me, Tucker, and Sam at the Nasty Burger. She wouldn't want to rule both zones, she'd help me protect Amity Park."

Lotus was quiet, and staring at me blankly. "Danny..." She clutched her head. "Danny! Help me! I can't control my body." She pleaded.

"Lotus, look inside you, and let yourself resurface" I said

She floated to the floor, and got on her knees, still holding her head. "I-I can't Danny." She said.

I walked, kneeled next to her, and put a hand on her. "You can Lotus, I know you can." I soothed.

I watched as a white ring appeared around her waist, and revert her back to 'Amy'. She was still holding her head.

"I'm trying Danny, but I can't do it!" She yelled.

"Amy! Listen to me! You got to keep trying! You wouldn't give up on anything! Don't start now!" I argued.

I watched as her hands fell to the ground, and she slip into unconsiousness. I blasted the rope that Lotus tied Chirstian with. He walked up to me, and I picked Amy's limb body. A portal opened up nearby, courtesty of the Onyx Knight, we walked in, and was in my room. I set Amy on my bed, and dialed my phone for Tucker and Sam.

**Please Review! I'm begging you here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing:) It warms my cold heart knowing that you reviewed my story:) When I mean 'cold' there are times when I'm just plain cold as in temperature and personality(but not all the time).**

Danny's POV

Amy has been in a coma-like state for six days now. Her brother comes to check on her every once in a while, even the Onxy Knight! We moved Amy to her house here in Amity. Me, Sam, and Tucker stops by everyday. We even slept there one night. The three of us was on our way to see how she was doing, and if she'd woken up yet. I phased us through her door, and walked to her room. She was still sleeping.

"How long do you think she'll be like this?" I asked Sam and Tucker.

"I don't know dude. It could be weeks or months before she wakes up." Tucker answered.

"Don't worry Danny, she'll be fine." Sam assured.

"I hope so, but this is all Vlad's fault." I said.

We took one last glance at Amy, and walked out of her house.

Amy's POV

It was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. I walked through the darkness. My ghost sense went off, and a light began to glow. I turned around to look into the face of... myself? I was facing my ghost half, and my ghost half was facing me. Ten more figures surrounded me. Funerea, Delora, Sunya, Amaya, the Onyx Knight, Christian, my mother, Tucker, Sam, and Danny. They were all surrounding me.

"What's happening?" I looked around.

"Facts." My ghost half said.

"What facts?" I questioned.

"That we're surrounded." Lotus smirked.

I glared at my ghost half. "The facts beside the obvious ones." I said.

"The fact that we are never alone anymore." Lotus said. "They all care about you, about us. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were the first that we kind to us. Funerea, Delora, Sunya, and Amaya, they were kind to us in their own way. Our mother and brother care about us. The Onyx Knight doesn't show it, but she also cares about us."

"I already knew this." I stated.

"Did you?" Lotus questioned.

"Yes, I... Maybe I did. I knew Danny, Sam, and Tucker cared about me." I said.

"We still feel alone though." Lotus said. "_You_ still feel alone."

"I shouldn't though, but... I do."

"Why do we? We have them to prevent that, but we still feel this way. Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"We're never left out."

"I always hang out with them."

"We always talk to each other."

"And I always help."

"Then why do we feel lonely?"

"Because we were use to it. Was I ready to change that?"

"I think we were. Danny, Sam, and Tucker will be there to help, even now at this minute."

A flash of white covered my vision. My eyes opened, and I felt very tired. I noticed I was laying in my bed, in my house. _'Did Danny bring me here?' _I asked myself. I got off my bed, and I was immediately dizzy. I walked into the kitchen and got me some water. I heard someone walking in my living room, heading for my bedroom. I saw it was Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They gasped when the reached my room.

"Where's Amy? Did Vlad take her again?" Danny questioned.

I sighed, and leaned on the door frame. "Or did she just wake up?" I asked.

The three of them turned around sharply, and their eyes widen at the sight of me. They were standing there, staring at me, and it was getting annoying.

"You going to just stand there, staring at me?" I questioned.

"Are you really Amy?" Tucker asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm Amy, who else would I be?" I asked.

"Sorry, but we just encountered Danny's cousin, who turns out to actually be his clone. Also we encoutnered your clone as well." Sam said.

"Clone? I have a clone?" I questioned. "How long was I asleep?"

"How long does it feel?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, a few hours maybe?" I stated unsure.

"Try two months." Sam added.

My eyes widen. "Two months? I've been out for two months?"

They all nodded. "You may want to sit down." Tucker said.

I sat down on my bed, and waited. They started to explain what went on during the time I was out. They explained that in a alternate timeline Danny became evil because of a CAT test, and destroyed the world. Danny defeated his evil self, but with the help of Clockwork, the Master of Time. Danny explained that Vlad got our DNA, and attempted to clone us. That resulted in a twelve, female version of him, and a thriteen, male verison of me, and perfect clones of the two of us. Also how the two of them helped Danny escape from Vlad, and somehow destroyed the two perfect clones. Danny also told me of his new power, his Ghostly Wail. He told me he'd show it to me, but it drains his energy. Completely understandable.

"Whoa. All of that happened?" I asked.

"Yes, it has." Danny answered.

"We've all checked up on you. Your brother, the four ghosts, and even the Onyx Knight." Sam said.

"Wait, the Onyx Knight checked up on me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, ever since you were in a coma." Tucker said.

I nodded. "Thanks guys." I said.

"It's no problem Amy." Danny responded.

I smiled. _'I'm never going to be alone.'_ I thought, and watched my friends laugh.

**I'm very tired, so see you soon:)**


End file.
